I Want To Know What Love Is
by LadyElitaOne
Summary: This short one shot is to let you all see how A leader like Optimus Prime can indeed fall in love with someone, but Optimus himself does not know how to approach someone he cares for to profess his love... Read more to find out and this is a Cannon x OC fan-fic.


During a raining night with a little bit of rolling thunder, Optimus was heading back to base as the rain hit his windshield. Optimus could not help but think to himself of how much he has been going threw with stress and worry on his processor.

Prime was not far from base as he knew that the others would be expecting him but also something came to his mind knowing he could maybe talk to Causeway his long time close friend and once lover. But with him being a Prime it was hard for him and knew he had to confront her in time about these feelings inside him for her.

Heading back Optimus pulled up into the hanger of the base and Transformed into his bot mode letting the water run off his frame, "Ratchet is the dryer working it is a bit wet out there and I do not wish to cause a potential hazard of making them slip." Optimus asked his old friend.

"Well Optimus yes hold on a moment, I will turn it on for you." he said to him as he flipped the switch to activate the dryer, "There you go Optimus." Ratchet assured him.

Optimus stood under the dryer for a moment until he was dried off. "Thank you Ratchet." he said to him, "Ratchet where is Causeway I would like to talk with her, as there is some things I been wanting to talk to her about." Optimus told his trusty friend Ratchet.

"I think she is in her office right now Optimus, but is everything alright?" Ratchet asked concerned a little. "Yes Ratchet I just been wanting to get somethings off my mind and I know Causeway is a good listener." Optimus said trying to find his true feelings not knowing how to really cope with them. "Okay Well if you insist then I will tell her you are coming to talk with her." Ratchet responded to Optimus as then Optimus stopped him by placing his hand on his old friends shoulder. "Do not tell her I will surprise her." he said giving a kind caring smile to him. "Oh … okay If you want to, just do not scare her like Bumblebee did a long time ago." he said joking around.

"I will be sure not do to that Ratchet. Thank you old friend." Optimus said thanking him as he removed his hand and headed down the hall toward Causeways office that was right next to his, with Causeway being the teams therapist he knew that placing their office's close to each other would help if he needed to talk to someone and if she needed to talk to him about one of the other bots if something was bothering them.

It did not take Optimus long at all to reach, Causeway's office. Prime was trying to think of what he was going to say to Causeway, to asked her about a few things that he has been wanted to talk to her about now that she is among them. Walking up to the door Optimus stood there for a brief moment and then knocked slightly, "Causeway, are you able to talk." he asked her though the door.

Causeway was sitting at her desk looking over some paperwork she was placing into the computer for better access and heard the knock then a deep soft voice, "Yes Optimus common in." the femme said with a slight smile, Causeway was happy to see him and knew that Optimus must of wanted to talk about something. Causeway's hardest patient was Optimus as she cared so much about him, deep in her spark she still loved him just as much as she did when they first met so long ago.

After hearing her Optimus opened the door walking into her office having his strong composure, "Causeway I wanted to see if you had some free time, to allow me to talk to you.?" Optimus asked as he walked up by her desk looking at her, in his optics he thought she was beautiful and very attractive but she was the only one who would listen to him and then try her hardest to help him relax with out even touching him, just by the sound of her voice it calmed him.

Causeway smiled at her leader when he asked to talk with her, "Optimus I always have time for you, you know that. Now please sit and tell me what is on your mind?" she asked as she then got up and sat near him not holding anything as she never recorded his sessions with him, she knew it would be to risky if the Decepticons got a hold of the files so she just kept what he talked about between the two of them. "so what is it you want to talk about Optimus?" she asked.

Optimus sat there and turned to her, "I just have a lot on my mind Causeway. I wanted to take sometime and talk with you on what I have been thinking about for a while now, I looked at a lot on how you and I where so long ago, I know it was a long time ago, but what I realize Causeway is after I became a Prime I... I have not been the same and with my duty of protecting and assure our freedom, it is a lot to bare, I have the wight of the world on my shoulders, but seeing you, coming to you and talking to you day by day helps me make it though to another day." Optimus said taking a deep vent in that moment.

"Causeway you know in my life and yours it has been hard, painful with seeing loved ones die and you try everything to prevent it an I do not know if I can go though that again as this war keeps proceeding. But with who I am I cannot stop now, I have gone to far to change what happened and the way I feel about you." he said looking at her after saying that last part.

Causeway looked at him more now after hearing what he said and what he said about how he felt, "Optimus are you... are you saying that, you... you love me?" she asked moving closer to him to look in his optics.

"In away Causeway yes, but... I do not know how to love, my life has been nothing but pain and battle an maybe Primes are suppose to be lonely in their life, I could be wrong but my feelings for you, I want to know what love is, Causeway if you feel the same like you did so long ago, Can you show me what love is, I know I do not act like this around others but I trust you, I want you to show me what love really is, if you approve." Optimus said facing her and looking in her optics as he said this to her.

Causeway just looked at him in utter shock as she heard him say this to her, "Optimus..." she said moving her hand to his cheek as she stood up moving to kneel in front of him, "I have always loved you, even now, And Yes I will show you want love is, how it feels and much more." she said bring her lips close to his, "I thought you would never ask Optimus Prime." she said kissing his lips softly to let him feel it on his lips.

As Optimus listened to her and hearing that she still loved him after all this time he let a slight smile out and then felt her lips on his as he did not know how to react to her kiss but something just clicked in him as he kissed her back pulling her close to him as they kissed.

Kissing him back for a long moment Causeway broke the kiss reluctantly, "Now let me show you what love is my leader." she said leaning him back in the seat as she straddled his hips, feeling his hands on her hips, "Open your abdominal plates Optimus just like I am." she said shifting her plates in the same location as his.

Optimus waited no time and did just as she asked as he looked her over with her on his lap, he moved his hands over hips to her aft plates pulling her close. "It looks like love has finally found me Causeway." he whispered to her as he leaned his head back a bit to look up at her feeling her hand on his interface cable while shortly after, he let out a sigh feeling his latch onto her interface port, "Ohhh By the Allspark Causeway!" he said as he felt her do the same.

"Shh love, Just...just feel my love though the connection." she said leaning to him, pressing her chest to his as her sensory array touched his, "This Optimus, this is love." she said leaning into him, kissing him then. Causeway just kissed him deeply as she let Optimus feel her love an it took a little bit as she started to feel his love though the interface link. "Ohh I feel you Optimus, yo... you are … ohhhh it is sooo beautiful." she said in the kiss as she then broke it moving her hips slowly.

"Causeway feeling your love for me made me realize even more that I have also felt the same way just never shown it to you, Now please do not stop, I want to feel every moment, every piece of you." The last Prime said as he pulled her even more to her that he could not pull her any closer as he lied back on the sitting berth they where on, "Love me Causeway." he whispered to her as he felt his groin plates open, feeling his sensory rod slide out, "Ohhh great Primus I have not felt like this in years." Optimus said to her as he knew she would feel his cable near her groin plates.

Causeway smiled at him as she felt him pull her close but she did not expect him to release his sensory rod but she did not complain and opened her groin plates to allow his sensory rod to proceed. "I have waited for this for soooooo long Optimus, now please just kiss me and feel me as we continue or love." she said gasping in a moan as she now felt they were completely connected.

Optimus sat up a little bit more as he was now sitting in an incline possession. "Alright." he agreed as he felt himself get hot and held her tightly to himself a they started to move with each other enjoying every moment and feeling they both where having. Prime was completely lost in the new feelings he was having with someone he should of told he loved so long ago...

As the two of them continued their love making the time seamed to stand still to them not knowing that hours where going by. Optimus and Causeway where still going and knew they both would not last as Optimus wanted to know what love was and Causeway just wanted to show him, but it ended up being much more then just showing what love was though their interface systems but a more premoital connection that they both have only had experienced a few times before the war...

"I love you Causeway, I am so sorry I have waited so long to tell you how … How I felt for you." he said as he laid their after there shared release. "Optimus I have always loved you, that has never changed I just waited for you, for you to know what you want and only hopped it was me, and it was... I love you too Optimus Prime." she said venting a bit deeply and laid her head on his chest... "We have to keep this between us and make sure the others do not know about our love making sessions." she said giggling. Optimus had to chuckle at that as he was happy with her even if it was during the time of war.

Every Hero, leader even warrior's needed a time to relax and calm themselves with the one he consider his other half, his one that held his spark. This is why Optimus had Causeway, Causeway was his prize that Primus gave him, Someone to love and hold after all the horror he has been though. Even a Prime can love and Causeway always knew that.


End file.
